C'était la dernière !
by Uruviel in Hell
Summary: Quand Harry se retrouve seul, il s'adonne parfois à d'obsures activités. Mais Drago, son petit ami le surprend, et que voit-il ? Quelque chose d'horrible qui lui fend le coeur ! OS, première publication.


_Hey, Hey les gens. Il y a quelque jours...lors d'une mes nombreuse nuit d'insomnies, mon esprit divaguait...et...ça à donné cet OS, qui sera ma première publication sur ce site ! :D (Parce que je me suis dis : Oh tiens ! Et si je publiais ce petit OS d'une débilité profonde que j'ai écris ? 8'D) En espérant que cela vous plaira...*vois le publique qui prépare les tomates* *auteur qui s'enfuit dans les coulisse*_

_Rating:K, K+. (Moi qui aime les rating M...je suis réduite au rating K...*sors* )_

_Genre:Humor/Romance_

_Disclaimer: Y sont tous à mwaaa ! *se met à baver* Comment ça, ils sont à JKR ? On a plus l'droit de rêver, maintenant ?_

* * *

><p>-HARRY ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?<p>

Le dit Harry écarquilla ses yeux derrière ses lunettes et déglutit , conscient d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

-Je...

Harry fut coupé par son blond de petit ami. Il avait l'air vraiment furax.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours si horrible ? Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance, tous les deux !

-Drago, je...

-_Tu _quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fais ça. Je te faisais tellement confiance!Je t'aimais tellement ! Et toi tu me fais _ça _!

-Je suis...Je suis désolé, Drago, bégaya le brun.

Drago ricana d'un air sardonique.

-Et tu crois que ça suffit, peut être ?

Harry déglutit encore une fois.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois me faire du mal. C'est moi ! Parce que je suis Drago Malefoy , que je suis un serpentard et que je suis méchant, Harry !

Il y eu un petit silence ou Harry baissa la tête de honte. Puis le blond continua :

-Toi, tu es un griffons. Tu dois être gentil et ne pas trahir tes pairs, Harry. Je pensais qu'on faisais la pair, tous les deux... ? Et en plus, tu es Saint Potter. Tu n'avais pas le droit. C'est moi qui aurais du faire ce que tu fais.

-Drago...

Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Tout ça prenait une ampleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se fâcher pour une telle broutille.

-Harry, si tu savais ! Tu m'as complètement changé. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je ne me reconnais plus. Je fais des sourires niais dès que je vois quelque chose de beau._ Niais, _Harry ! Et je suis devenu plus gentil ! Merlin ! Je suis même devenu guimauve. Blaise et Pansy n'arrête pas de dire qu'on doit m'envoyer à Poursoufle .Mais je m'en fichais, parce que j'étais avec toi et que j'étais heureux. Mais ce que je viens de voir m'a brisé le cœur. Je te déteste !

-Drago, s'il te plais, écoute moi ! Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas faire ça !

-Menteur ! Tu m'a trahis ! Tu es un traître ! Hurla le blond.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'acheter un paquet de chocogrenouilles rien que pour toi, marmonna Harry, en espérant que ça allait arranger les choses.

-NAN ! Je veux pas !

-Mais c'est pour me faire pardonner ! Protesta le brun.

-Je te répète : je ne veux pas un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Putain, Harry ! C'était _la dernière !_

-Je sais. Je m'en veux. Je sais très bien ce que tu m'avais dis.

-Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de faire cette horrible chose ! On devait partager. Non seulement tu en as pris plus que moi, mais tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais la dernière ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la dernière, Harry. Juste la dernière. (Il soupira)Je vais prendre du temps à m'en remettre. C'est moi qui est sensé être égoïste. Pas toi !

Harry soupira.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonne ?

Drago le regarda avec considération.

-Me dire que tu es désolé... ?

-Je l'ai déjà fais.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Répète le, alors.

Harry soupira encore une fois.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mangé la dernière chocogrenouille qui te restais, Drago.

* * *

><p><em>Niahaha. Alors ceci était ma première publication. (J'ai l'impression de me répéter XD). Vous voulez me taper ? :D Me lancer des Tomates, histoire que je jongle avec ? (Même si je ne sais pas jongler, mais bref.) Faites comme vous le voulez ! Vous pouvez même reviewer , pour que je danse autour de mon ordi en faisant des bruits d'indiens!<em>

_ps: désolé s'il reste des fautes. (L'ortho, c'est pas mon fort...)_


End file.
